


How to Treat Your Smol Friends

by Rellanka



Series: Life of a Short Love (height complexes are a bitch) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Darcy is not to blame for any of this, okay? Darcy is just a smol person that wanted more Thor hugs. (Darcy is sadly not actually present in this fic. But her presence is felt.) Crack drabble sequel/timestamp to "A Short Love".





	

**Author's Note:**

> The other title of this fic should be: Why can't I actually get inspiration for the fics that I **should** be working on? But enjoy this crack drabble while I go hide under a rock from anyone wanting End of the World updates!

“Friend Tony!” Thor rushed toward where Tony was sitting blurry eyed at the countertop, blinking blankly into space as he waited for the coffee he had consumed to do its job. Another cup of coffee was cradled in his hands and wafting steam into the air. Bucky was sitting across from him, gazing at him with a little grin tugging at his lips. If anything made letting Steve drag him from his warm bed where he was wrapped around his soulmate for morning runs worth it, it was coming back to the sight of drowsy!Tony first starting to greet the outside world. He was all ruffled, and sleep-sweet, and adorable, and Bucky was spellbound.

And okay, the fact that Bucky was more than a little smitten with his soulmate helped.

Bucky had been relieved by the apparently sincere congratulations from the team at their ‘soulmate reveal’. He hadn’t been expecting such easy acceptance from his first meeting with Tony (and Steve’s) full team, but he was grateful for it all the same. He was appreciative that Tony's teammates treated Tony the same, even though the genius' soulmate was a man with more kills in his ledger than Natasha and Clint **combined**. 

(Though there was some ribbing about Tony’s soul mark once it had been revealed, but that had soon stopped after the extent of Tony’s height complex, and how far he was willing to go to get back at anyone that provoked said complex, was experienced.)

But even Bucky was a little taken aback when Thor swept Tony from his chair to draw him into a tight, body-enveloping hug. He’d only met the guy recently, but the meeting hadn’t left Bucky with the impression that Thor and Tony were quite that close.

“Uh, Thor?” Tony questioned, slightly strangled from where he was pressed against Thor’s chest (only saved from coffee burns by the fact that he had instinctually let go of the cup when Thor had grabbed him), “What the hell?”

Thor beamed down at Tony’s head. “I have been speaking with the Lady Darcy and she told me that this was the proper way to greet my smol friends! I apologize for being so remiss in my greetings before and promise to do better from now on, Anthony!”

Everyone froze where they were.

For one second.

Then two.

Then three, then four, then five…

Then Natasha started slowly backing away from the stove and toward the nearest exit. 

That set off a mad scramble for everyone not Tony or Thor as they went for the exits like their lives depended on it. Even Bucky got his ass out that kitchen door as soon as he was able to. (He caught sight of Clint swinging himself into a ceiling vent from the corner of his eye as he was making his way out.)

There was a few more seconds of silence, and then-

***

The kitchen was never quite the same after that.

Many Pop-tarts were sacrificed that day.


End file.
